


A Thanksgiving Disaster

by AngelicBeauti3



Category: Soul Calibur
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Humor, Some Romance, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 11:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicBeauti3/pseuds/AngelicBeauti3
Summary: Sophitia loves celebrating the holidays with her friends and family, but what happens when she gathers them together and things start to spin out of her control? Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Calibur. Soul Calibur and it's characters belong to Namco and its creators. *COMPLETE





	A Thanksgiving Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Hey readers, this is my first story to be published on here. When this story was originally written and published, I was going through a difficult time in my life, and therefore it isn't the best showcase of my writing abilities. But still, since I did take the time out to write it back then, I figured I would publish it here too. Let me know what you think in the comments, and most importantly enjoy the story :)
> 
> Originally written and published in 2014 on FF.Net

Sophitia loved this time of year. The time when family and good friends joined around the table with each other sharing hearty laughs and good food. Little did Sophitia know just how different things this year would be...

In the kitchen, a hard working Sophitia stood over the hot, blazing stove preparing a heart warming Thanksgiving meal for her friends and loved ones. There were pans of stuffing and dishes of casseroles, potato salad, buttered rolls, a delicious looking chocolate cake, and sweet potato pies. The only thing missing were the two turkeys of course, which were still baking away in the oven.

"Whew. I thought I'd never get done," she said releasing an relieved sigh. Sophitia sat down to take a short break when the doorbell rang. "Rothion, could you please check on the turkeys for me?" The Grecian warrior pleaded to her husband.

As she made her way to the door, Sophitia opened it to reveal a girl with short blonde hair and bright emerald green eyes.

"Cassandra! I'm so glad you could make it. It's so good to see you!" Sophitia said embracing her younger sister tightly. "It's good to see you too, sis. I must say it's good to be home. Where are Rothion and the kids?" Sophitia smiled, "They're in their rooms watching television. Rothion is helping me finish with the cooking."

Cassandra giggled as she watched Rothion in the kitchen. "What's so amusing?" Sophitia asked raising a brow curiously. Her sister pointed in her brother-in-law's direction. "That," she stated noticing that Rothion was covered in flour.

"Honey, what are you doing?" Sophitia asked as she walked into the kitchen. The floor was covered with white powder and so was her husband.

"I was trying to pull the turkeys out of the oven, but I accidentally knocked the flour off the counter," her loving husband explained.

There was another chime from the doorbell indicating another guest had arrived. "Could you get that Cassandra? I'm going to help Rothion clean up this mess." "Sure, sis." Cassandra pulled the door back to reveal a tall man with long blonde hair dressed in knight's armor and a adorable young girl with raven black hair wearing some sort of priestess attire.

"Siegfried? Talim? What are you guys doing here?" "We got invites from your sister. May we come in?" The knight asked. "Sure thing," Cassandra said motioning them inside. Sophitia entered the living room to greet her guests. "Seigfried, Talim, I'm so glad you could make it. Please make yourselves at home. We'll be serving the food once all the guests arrive." The two new arrivals bowed as to say "Thank you" before taking a seat on the couch.

Cassandra looked at Talim. "Hey Talim, where's that arrogant, loud mouth boyfriend of yours?" The young prietess blushed, her soft cheeks now a flushing rouge color. "I'm guessing you're referring to Yun-Seong? I'm not sure where he is, but I can certainly say he's not my boyfriend."

"Riiight," Cassandra then turned her attention towards Seigfried who sat tight-lipped, arms folded across his chest. "What about you Seigfried? Where's Hilda?"

"She was sick and decided not to come," he said simply. Cassandra was thankful when the doorbell rang interrupting their somewhat dull conversation. This time when she opened the door there were three guests whom she wasn't too pleased to see.

"Seriously?! Anyone care to explain this?"

"Explain what?" Sophitia asked walking over towards the front door. "Oh, Ivy, Raphael, Amy, Come on in." "You can't invite them in!" Cassandra exclaimed. "Why not?" "Well, because...you just can't! Especially those two. Her eyes met with Raphael and Amy, whom in return glowered with distaste of Cassandra's behavior. Sophitia decided that it was time to pull Cassandra aside for a sister-to-sister chat.

"Please don't cause any drama tonight, Cassandra. There shouldn't be any discord on a special day like today."

"Fine, but why did you have to invite the three of them?"

"I invited all three of them because they have no family or friends to share this special day with. It was all in good taste."

The younger blonde crossed her arms and sighed deeply. She didn't like this one bit! "How about helping Rothion and I prepare the table in the dining room? That'll take your mind off things," Sophitia smiled. "Whatever you say, big sis," the young woman agreed. Sophitia walked back into the living room to apologize on behalf of her sister. "I'm so sorry about that little incident you guys and I can assure you it won't happen again."

Ivy laughed and gave Sophitia a small smile. "It's fine dear. She reminds me of myself at that age. By the way, could I please get a cool glass of water? I'm feeling quite parched." "Sure thing. I'll be right back."

So far everything seemed to be going smoothly. The guests were getting acquainted and Sophitia was in a good mood. Rothion and Cassandra were setting up the table with Thanksgiving decorations and there hadn't been anymore accidents lately. Nothing could ruin this evening.

"Well...what do you think Cassandra?" Rothion took a step back to examine his layout. "I think it looks great!" She smiled. "Sophitia! The table's ready!" Rothion called into the kitchen. "Okay! I'll be in there in a sec! Alright everyone, I would like for all of you to please migrate over into the dining room area."

The group did as told taking their places at their assigned seats.

"Wow! Those turkeys look so juicy and tender." Siegfried could barely contain his excitement. He was practically drooling already. When he tried to go for a juicy chicken leg, Ivy slapped his hand.

"Can't you see we're still waiting for guests? Where are your manners?" "I should be asking you the same thing. You're the one who decided to show up under-dressed. This isn't a strip club and there are children around. Have some consideration for God's sake!"

Ivy was about to snap on poor Siegfried when the doorbell rang for the final time. "Who could that be?" Raphael questioned looking to Sophitia and Rothion.

"That must be Maxi and his group. Be back in a moment," the Grecian warrior announced. "Sorry we're late. Xiba here got us lost," explained Maxi. "I didn't mean to!" The young red haired boy whined. "Uh...it's fine. Please come in." "Next time I'll handle the directions," Kilik insisted staring down at Xiba. Natsu couldn't help but laugh at Xiba as she placed her coat on the coat rack. "Yeah, that might be best."

As Sophitia prepared to close the door, a woman's voice shouted, "Hold the door!" Catching Sophitia off guard.

"Xianghua? Wujin? I thought you guys weren't coming? I heard you weren't feeling so good, Xianghua." "I wasn't but Leixia really wanted us to come so I decided to suck it up and come. Wujin and I even bought a delicious carrot cake on the way here. I hope you like it." "Sounds good," Sophitia said taking the box. "Can't wait to try it!" You guys can just place your coats on the coat rack and follow me to the dining room. Everyone's waiting."

The three new arrivals followed behind their friend, but now the entire evening was about to change. When Xianghua stepped into the room the first face she recognized was her former lover, Kilik. "Xianghua is that you?" A surprised Kilik questioned looking into the eyes of his former lover. "Hi Kilik." The cheerful and bubbly woman he'd known for years was quite stunned at his presence also.

"Ah, crap," Maxi said as he turned to watch the scene in front of him. "Is there something wrong dear?" Ivy spoke as Xianghua took her seat across from Kilik and Maxi. The Chinese woman shook her head replying with a simple "No" as she tried to ignore how uncomfortable she was beginning to feel. "Can we eat now?" A young Phyrra and Patrokolos whined licking their lips hungrily. "In a moment, but first we have to say grace. Talim, would you please do the honors?"

"Sure Sophitia. Dear God, We would all like to give thanks for this wonderful meal. Please let it bless and nourish our bodies and please bless the hands that prepared it. In Jesus's name, Amen." The group agreed before finally digging into the dishes in front of them. Sitting beside her mother, a concerned Leixia fixed her eyes on Kilik whom seemed to be focusing on Xianghua from across the table.

"What's the matter, buddy?" Maxi asked seeing the awkward tension between the ex-lovers. "Uh...it's nothing," he lied. I'm just a little surprised to see her, that's all." "I'll be back," Xianghua announced to her husband. As she made her way down the long hallway, Kilik quickly followed after. "Xianghua wait! Could I please talk to you?" Wanting to hear what he had to say, she decided to listen. "Make it fast Kilik." "I-I just wanted to say I'm sorry for abandoning you all those years ago. I wanted to be with you, but I didn't want to see you get hurt."

Xianghua stood silently staring someplace into the distance. What was she to say? She cared for Kilik deeply, but she was a married woman now. "I'll always have a special place in my heart for you Kilik, but I'm a married woman now and it's-" She was interrupted by Kilik's lips pressing against hers. Suddenly Xianghua's husband, Wujin stepped into the hallway to discover the two kissing and canoodling.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Wujin!"

"Xianghua, who is this man and why is he kissing on you?"

"Well, I-"

"Now what's going on?" A concerned Sophitia asked running out into the hall. "I get to see a football game and a fight all in the same evening? I'm glad I did decide to come." Mitsurugi said standing with his arms behind his head. "No one touches my wife." Wujin pulled back his fist before lodging it into the right side of Kilik's face. The two men were now duking it out on the floor.

"No, stop it!" Sophitia screamed at the top of her lungs. Cassandra then casually walked up beside her.

"Ironic that you thought I'd be the one causing drama, huh sis?"

"Cassandra...If you know what's good for you, you'll get away from me right now!"

"Alright alright. Geez!" As the surrounding party tried to intervene the brawl Sophitia walked back to the table and sat down, her face resting in her hand. "Why did I even bother?" Next year I'm so charging a fee for all this."

 

Originally Published - November 27, 2014


End file.
